The Rising Angels
by th guy with wings
Summary: Minato did not die,Sasuke is a girl, what if Sasuke had a demon to? Will have some Sakura bashing.Don't read if you dont like
1. the beginning of the end

The Rising Angels

I do not own naruto if I did I would be rich and would not be writing fanfiction

(Prologue)

Naruto Namikaze, son of the Hokage woke up every morning to a life that only few could wish for. He was born into one of the greatest families, he had lots of friends, everyone loved him and he pretty much was a known figure all around Konoha. What people did not know about him was he was the Jinchuuriki of the most feared creature that the world has ever laid eyes upon, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Naruto himself did not know of the best that inhabited his very being, his parents Minato and Kushina were so very happy that no-one knew of who he actually was, they feared that he would be hated for the beast that lived inside they all knew what common citizens were like, they would all jump to conclusions thinking of Naruto and the Kyuubi as one entity and would shun him from society.

The only people who knew that the Kyuubi was inside of Naruto were, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Konoha's two advisors who were for the first time quiet about a matter of this proportion they knew what Minato would do if they blabbed.

To Minato and Kushina, Naruto was a normal boy, though he excelled as a ninja and was currently favourite to be Genin of the year, Naruto was not a beast and the Kyuubi had never effected him they always thanked old Sarutobi Hiruzen for keeping their family together as it was Minato who planned to seal the Kyuubi that fateful night.

(Naruto's room)

The sound of an alarm filled the room, gradually getting louder and louder. Naruto pulled himself out of bed he was definitely not a morning person, he was slouched in his pyjamas, he slowly walked to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, then having his morning shower, he then styled his hair in spikes just like his father.

Walking back to his bedroom he got changed into his regular clothes, what consisted of a white shirt with an insignia of his clan on the front, black and orange trousers on the right leg he attached a kunai holster, a jacket that was coloured black and orange, his clothes were primarily black but had orange parts to the clothing, he did this so he wouldn't always stick out and still got to wear his favourite colour. Finally his favourite piece of clothing, it was his trench coat, unlike his fathers which was white with orange flames his was black with white flames, even though Naruto insisted that he wanted an orange coat his father wouldn't allow it knowing how easy it was to spot the colour orange and well, Naruto even though he was a 'genius' ninja his intelligence still wasn't the best.

Satisfied with his appearance Naruto ran to the dining room of his home waiting for breakfast to be served."Kaa-san, Kaa-san… where's the ramen?" Naruto asked comically, looking confused that there was no ramen in front of his eyes; the stomach of the young Namikaze rumbled seemingly crying that food was still being cooked.

Whilst Naruto was doing his complaining, Minato rushed downstairs, ran to his seat and… "Kushi-chan, Kushi-chan…. Where's the ramen?" Kushina just stared at the fully grown man, a visible twitch in her eye. "What is it dear" Minato asked his red haired wife getting slightly scared.

"_I can understand Naruto doing something so childish but Minato doing it is well kind of irritating to me" _Kushina thought to herself, trying to make sure she didn't allow Minato to catch on to her frustration.

"Tou-san, why isn't there ramen?" Naruto asked his father, puzzled how the food he desired wasn't in his mouth right now"I was thinking the same thing" Minato replied then, jokingly stared at his wife who seemed to go bright red and a vein appeared on her head seeing this Minato did the one safe thing shut up.

"If you two don't stop complaining about ramen, I will pour all this into the trash" the two men were instantly filled with a look of horror, seeing this Kushina smiled sadistically and asked them "So what will it be?"

Minato spoke up first "Please calm down Kushi-chan we wouldn't want to hurt the ramen" Minato told his wife trying to calm her down.

"Hurt the ramen?" Kushina asked with an angry tone her eyes burning with fire as she gazed at the Yondaime.

"Hurt the ramen? I never said that I said hurt yourself…" Minato said in a panic trying to get out of the predicament he was now in.

"But tou-san you didn't…" before Naruto finished his sentence Minato looked at him as if to say _"you say that and your training will be doubled" _Naruto shut up before his mother asked

"You didn't…" she asked knowing she had backed the two into the corner.

"you didn't not say that" Naruto replied gingerly, Kushina realised she had tortured them long enough and left it at that and finally served the two their ramen, they were highly appreciative due to her ramen recipe was the best, that's good ole' Uzumaki ramen.

After the two men finished stuffing their faces, they looked directly up to the clock, "Oh Crap, I'm gonna be late!" they shouted in unison, once again she couldn't believe how alike the two were, she smiled slightly but was still trying to find herself in the young boy, she knew he could use fast movement jutsu like his father but was wondering if he inherited her key ability, only time would tell.

Naruto looked at his father who just smiled, Naruto waved to Minato who disappeared into a yellow flash, Minato always kept a three-pronged kunai in the office for this sort of situation he arrived at his desk just on time slightly scaring his assistants who didn't see him enter.

Naruto ran other to his mother gave her a kiss and told her "See you later Kaa-san" and with that he Shunshin'd a couple of times and arrived at the academy gates just on time with a broad smile. Naruto learned Shunshin as a way to emulate his father, he couldn't use Hirashin yet but was hoping to learn to some day, he was primarily a Taijutsu fighter with good Ninjutsu though it wasn't his forte he still tried to improve on his Ninjutsu all the time.

Walking through the gates of the academy he was met greeted with respect from teachers and ninja's who were entering the grand building, Naruto walked through the front doors, slowly walking down the hallway to Iruka Umino's classroom, he always got a little unnerved when he entered the classroom it was always the same reaction.

A small shadow of Naruto could be seen through the glass on the door, it wasn't see through so it was only a silhouette of the boy but everyone knew he was coming, the door crept open quietly trying to avoid attention but…

"Naruto-kun!" was screamed by nearly the entire female populace of the classroom; a few of them flung themselves at him, trying to get close to the boy, Naruto just looked terrified, he wasn't gay, he loved girls but he didn't love fan girls, all the boys wished they were him but he knew if they were in his situation they would feel the same way.

Only two girls in the entire class didn't react to the Naruto-charm, they were both from prestigious families such as him; they were Hinata Hyuuga who always seemed to blush when Naruto talked to her and Sasuki Uchiha. Naruto thought that if he ever fell for any girl in this class it would be one of them.

Naruto managed to get out of the swarm of fan girls and rushed to his seat, sitting next to the blonde was Sasuki Uchiha she wore a form fitting tank top with the Uchiha crest and a beige skirt that came down to her middle thighs, Naruto just stared at the raven haired beauty.

Sasuki slightly irritated turned to the blonde and asked "Why do you keep looking at me!" in an angry tone that would have scared most people, luckily Naruto's mum was worse so he wasn't scared at all.

"Because your so cute, should I have another reason?" Naruto replied to the girl, it obviously had an effect because she went bright red from the comment; Naruto just smiled at this and looked toward Iruka, trying to make it seem as if he was listening though he knew all this stuff already.

An hour passed and the Uchiha was still blushing, she couldn't believe it the academies hottest boy said she was cute, and of all the time she had known the blonde he had never called another girl that.

Sasuki had a lot of fan boys, but she was too low in confidence, she was always thought of as a failure by her father due to her brother Itachi, the family prodigy and due to constantly ignoring her, she believed she was inferior, she strived to be better than Itachi but was always put down by her father.

Naruto made his way out of the classroom; it was lunch time so the blonde decided to join his friends on the grass just trying to escape the girls for a few minutes, he knew it was a compliment to have them after him, but he always felt as if it were a curse not a blessing.

Naruto always sighed claiming he hated the attention, all they boys couldn't believe it, they liked Naruto but at the same time felt jealous, the only people who didn't seem to care were Shikamaru and Shino.

Sasuki was with all the other girls, but as usual the same conversation arose, it was about Naruto being the most perfect boy around, they said he had a good sense of humour, he was polite and also strong, his body spoke for itself as it was extremely hot and the cute whisker marks on his cheeks made everything better.

Sasuki however acted completely differently to usual; instead of ignoring the conversation all together she started to nod her head more to each comment, when the girls noticed this she instantly blushed.

"What is it Sasuki you never seemed interested in Naruto-kun before" the pink haired girl of the group asked.

"I-its n-nothing" Sasuki staggered quietly under her breath, when it came to matters of love Sasuki couldn't speak properly, Sasuki the more she thought about her lie the more she blushed. After constantly nagging the raven haired girl she caved.

"Naruto-kun said I was c-cu-cute" Sasuki staggered making all the fan girls turn red faced with anger, the man they had been chasing for years and never gave them attention tells a girl who wasn't even interested in him that she's cute! It was an event that wasn't acceptable to them.

The whole group just growled at Sasuki who just nervously looked at the floor, she was a strong girl and definitely in the top two most talented ninja in the academy this year, but she still didn't want to fight them, they all pounced at her like a predator that has cornered its prey when…

"Hey Sasuki-chan what's going on here?" shouted an enthusiastic blonde boy, all the girls stopped their charge they didn't want to looked bad in front of the object of their affection.

"N-nothing Naruto-k…" she cut of the –Kun she didn't want to look more suspicious in front of the girls.

"Want to eat the rest of my lunch with me?" shouted Naruto to the raven haired girl, what just made her blush like crazy, she nodded and walked slowly over to him, making all the girls behind her scowl like crazy especially the pink haired banshee.

Naruto took Sasuki to a tree where it was just the two of them, he had nothing romantic involved he just wanted to help her out, he knew what the girls were about to do and he couldn't allow it to happen.

They chatted for awhile and moved onto a conversation about their dreams; Naruto told the girl that he wanted to be Hokage, so he could finally show everyone that he was Naruto Namikaze not the son of the Yondaime. Sasuki seemed shocked by this Naruto had a dream of stepping out of someone's shadow just like she did.

"So Sasuki-chan what is your dream" Naruto eagerly awaited her answer wanting to know what drove the girl to try so hard.

"Well because I was born an Uchiha I am constantly under pressure to perform/succeed. My brother Itachi-Niisama is a prodigy and I am always stuck in his shadow, my father never acknowledges me because I am inferior to him that is my long term dream, however I have a short term dream to activate my Sharingan." Sasuki told the blonde boy

"Wow… that's quite a dream Sasuki, I have a question though what does it feel like to have the Sharingan activate, I know you haven't done it yet but you must have heard stories."

"Well, your eye sight increases immensely, you also have this weird feeling like an eruption of chakra signalling the activation for the first time, or so I have heard"

"I have felt that before" Naruto said shocking the young girl to no end.

"You couldn't have Naruto; you need to possess a doujutsu to feel that" Sasuke told him trying to understand why the blonde who was supposedly a genius would think such a thing.

"You never know, my mums heritage isn't completely known, she hasn't told me anything about her life as a ninja so all is possible" and with that everything went quiet, a few minutes passed and the academy bell chimed, it was time for lessons again.

Whilst the hours dwindled on, Naruto was in daydream, thinking about what Sasuki had told him about the activation of the Sharingan, if it was how she said it, he had felt the same thing once before during a training session with his father, Naruto was getting increasingly frustrated with Minato's speed even without Hirashin, but then everything seemed clear he could track everything, but he still couldn't block him his father was just too good. _"Maybe I should as Kaa-san about this; it is really making me curious now"_

Lessons ended, but before they left they were informed by Iruka-sensei that the Genin exams would be taking place tomorrow and that all students should get enough rest for the task ahead, many of the students in the room gulped knowing if they failed they would be stuck at the academy for another year, only two people were absolutely confident they were Sasuki Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze the prized pupils of this years class.

Naruto quietly left his seat, drawing little attention to himself, trying to remain hidden in the crowd of students trying to leave class, but since the girls knew where he sat they all waited, Naruto was grabbed by two girls once again but this time Naruto was allowed to escape, he Shunshin'd away from them appearing outside near a tall Sakura tree, Sasuki looked out the window to see the boy his hear swaying in the light wind, the coat he wore rustling side to side as cherry blossom petals fell around him _"So hot" _Sasuki thought to herself staring in a trance at the boy, after moments of staring he realised he was making a beckoning gesture to her, upon seeing this she left the class at lightning speed appearing in front of the blonde.

"Hey Sasuki-chan, thanks for today" the blonde told the girl who was just staring at him with lust in her eyes.

"W-what for Naruto-kun" Sasuki ceased up after she realised she called him Naruto-kun.

"Keeping me company" he replied giving her a kiss on her forehead before disappearing with a Shunshin, Sasuki just went light headed and fell asleep on the tree trunk _"what's happening to me?" _she thought.

Naruto appeared at his estate with a cheesy grin on his face, he kissed Sasuki without feeling nervous or being hit afterwards, yep it had been a pretty good day for the blonde.

As he walked through the Namikaze estate he was greeted by many clan members who referred to him as Naruto-sama, due to he was the heir to their family and they needed to show respect towards the young blonde.

He finally reached the mansion that was his house, entering the gigantic structure he called out "Kaa-san, I'm home" who smiled at the boy's arrival, she was still pondering on what she thought about earlier, would he gain her key ability that only she remaining had.

The boy rushed over to his mother looking hyper-active and buzzing a little she knew this only happened when he was really, really anxious to know something or when he had too much sugar, she guessed it would be the first.

"What is it sweetie" she asked her son who just groaned at his mothers comment, "Kaa-san, this maybe a weird question but do you, well umm, have a umm special ninja ability?"

"Why would you ask that" Kushina curiously asked the young blonde.

"Well Sasuki-chan told me about when a Doujutsu activates and well umm, I have felt all that before when training with Tou-san before" Naruto rushed out his words in a slur that only his parents could understand.

"_Yay, I can't believe it, he may have it he may have my bloodline, some of Naruto's very being may be me, because everything else about him is just like his father." _His mother thought excitedly

"Well, sweetie, I do have a bloodline but it is very hard to come across, only I have unlocked it in generations of my clan, it is a doujutsu that is known as the fourth most prized doujutsu. It may not allow us to copy moves or see a full three hundred and sixty degrees but it does allow us to sense all chakra, and pinpoint sources indefinitely, it also has the ability to prevent tunnel vision and Genjutsu like most doujutsu, it can also sense a chakra based attack coming towards you from any angle, the favourite thing about this doujutsu is it puts a complete shroud around out jutsu meaning no-one can copy it, making it the bane of all Sharingan copiers." His mother told him

"So it's possible that I have this doujutsu Kaa-san?" Naruto asked very quickly it was obvious he was hyper.

"Yes and I believe we can test it right now, focus your chakra into your eyes and declare Sacchigan", Naruto followed her instructions and as he suspected his blue eyes changed slightly, instead of having black pupils they changed to a silver colour, his eyes were now blue and silver, proving he had the Sacchigan.

"Sweetie, you did it, you did it" Kushina exclaimed joyously jumping up and down with happiness, she now had something in common with her son, he had inherited her Sacchigan, she could finally train the boy in something other than knowledge and kicking Taijutsu techniques.

"Kaa-san why didn't Tou-san know I had this when we were training" the boy asked inquisitively.

"Well your eyes natural colour is blue, which is what the same as the Sacchigan's, which basically means it would have been hard for Mina-kun to see the difference in your eyes that's all" she told the young man.

"Kaa-san I have a question, does this mean my Taijutsu can improve more because of it?"

"Well, that fact you can avoid chakra based attacks easier makes it a massive advantage for a Taijutsu fighter such as yourself, plus your style of Taijutsu is unique meaning it is already a formidable style all in all Naruto the Sacchigan will help you greatly" Kushina told him with a gigantic smile on her face.

Minato arrived home four hours after the mother and son talk, and only minutes after Minato got back he was already bombarded by Naruto, telling him about his new skill, after Minato took everything in he realised that Naruto with the doujutsu could even surpass a Hyuuga's gentle fist.

They had a regular dinner time discussion, some about ramen and some about daily events, Naruto also made the mistake of telling his parents that the Genin exams were tomorrow, in saying this Naruto was sent to bed before he could muster another word.

"So Kushi-chan, what do you think of our little Naru-kun" Minato asked his wife with a smile on his face, beaming white with a slight ting noise, this was similar to what Maito Gai did but when Minato did it women just melted.

"I couldn't be more proud of him right now, I know as well as anyone how hard it is to unlock the doujutsu, and with his special Taijutsu he is going to be something one day" Kushina replied looking at her husband in the eyes.

Minato suffered from sudden impulsiveness and asked "Wanna do it"

Later on that night screams could be heard from the Namikaze mansion, the name Mina-kun repeated around a million times, screams of ecstasy, whilst muffled noises were heard from what sounded like a man. Luckily enough Naruto could sleep through a nuclear explosion so they were safe.

The next day, a similar breakfast scene happened, but this time Naruto left on time for the academy hearing the words behind him "Get Rookie of the Year or no ramen for a year" the threat gave Naruto incentive to work harder than ever before.

He was one of the first to arrive at the academy; he rested under his regular Sakura tree, he did a few Taijutsu practices whilst waiting for the academy too actually open.

Naruto had one of the best feelings in his life about the test, he couldn't wait to show the sensei's at the academy his own personal Taijutsu style which was a fusion of his parents' style.

Students piled in to the academy, all but a few looking nervous, Iruka told the class that the exams would take place as followed. First the Genjutsu exam, which would consist of dispelling a Genjutsu casted upon them, performing one Genjutsu, would get you extra credit. Secondly would be the written exam followed by the Taijutsu exam and finally the Ninjutsu exam where you needed to perform all of the academies jutsu perfectly or a variant of the techniques to pass, it was lucky that Naruto knew this in advance and prepared a specialised bunshin jutsu for that part.

Each student made their way to examination area, each student had to wait outside until the test was over, all the students before Naruto walked out with big smiles on their faces, _"They must have passed, shame this is the only exam I fear, thank god for my Sacchigan, I should activate it now." _And under his breath he mumbled "Sacchigan" his pupils changed to silver and he smiled happily.

Naruto entered the room, instantly knowing he was under a Genjutsu thanks to his eyes, he dispelled it with ease, then called out "Genjutsu: Angry woman technique" with that millions of women appeared in front of the examiner shouting words that would make a man cower in fear, dispelling the jutsu Naruto left the room with a big smile on his face, "I thought I was a goner" Iruka said to himself after witnessing the Genjutsu.

From what Naruto witnessed no-one failed the Genjutsu exam, this filled the boy with happiness, he was glad that even though his fan girls were obsessed with him twenty-four seven they still did a little training; he was glad that he wasn't pulling anyone back.

The written exam was the easiest part of the exam yet, Naruto could answer these questions with his eyes closed, he found it amusing that some people didn't have a clue with the answers, Naruto was lucky that his mother trained him in academics all those years ago.

The part of the exam that Naruto was relishing was now upon them, the Taijutsu exam, he wanted to set a new academy record for hitting the sensei, the fastest ever was 48.978 seconds by Itachi Uchiha and Naruto aimed to beat it with all his might.

Hinata Hyuuga had the best time yet, it took her 1 minute 7 seconds to hit Mizuki sensei, which was quite an impressive feat knowing that he was near Jounin level.

"Naruto Namikaze you're up next" Mizuki instructed, all the girls parted for Naruto to step in front of Mizuki all of them were whispering under their breath, "Do you think Naruto-kun can set a new record?" many of the girls asked whilst Sasuki just listened in, hoping for him to do it and at the same time not to beat her brothers time, she wanted that record for herself.

"So style will you be using Naruto-kun" Mizuki enquired to the young boy who looked up at him with a grin.

"My own personal style, miyabita handou" Naruto told his sensei who just smirked at his reply.

"A personal style, I see how this is going to end Naruto-kun, why don't you do something more traditional" he replied smugly

"Nope I am satisfied with my style, it is a combination of my parents' respected styles and with it I will finish this in under 40 seconds." The confident blonde replied, all the girls hung on his every word.

"Fine your loss Naruto-kun" than man said before charging straight at the boy who just stood still, waiting for his turn, Mizuki used a style which relied on chakra enhanced attacks, in knowing this Naruto activated his Sacchigan and stood still with his eyes closed.

Many attacks were thrown by Mizuki, not one connected, 30 seconds had passed and Mizuki was smirking "thought you said it would be over in 40 seconds Naruto-kun" he told reminded the blonde.

"Don't worry I will end it now then" Naruto replied as a chakra enhanced kick was sent towards his face, he bent backwards still eyes shut hiding his Sacchigan, "Dance of the Azalea" shouted Naruto, he was now low down on the floor supported by one arm, swiping his leg towards the man, he knew what would happen next.

Mizuki jumped as expected allowing Naruto to continue with the 'dance' by using his arm to push his body more vertical, propelling himself of the ground landing a kick in Mizuki's ribcage. "Now I will show you what my style can do!" Naruto shouted just after his kick hit Mizuki. Naruto disappeared from his spot in the air appearing above Mizuki whose back was towards him, then via rotation his speed increased making a devastating Stamp/Kick to his back sending Mizuki back to earth in lots of pain, Naruto just landed calmly and asked "What was my time?"

Pulling himself back to his feet groggily he said "37.9, the fastest time in the history of the academy, Naruto-kun how did you know my strikes before I did them?" Mizuki asked curiously

"Sorry I can't say that, I will just say it is because your attacks were chakra based" Naruto replied before walking over to his favourite tree to have a nap. _"I really need one of these trees in the estate, they really relax me" _the boy thought to himself. When Naruto awoke he asked what his fellow students' times were, he realised Sasuki also beat Itachi's record by fractions of a second, though it didn't seem like much it really made the young girl happy, in seeing this Naruto smiled softly.

The final exam was the Ninjutsu exam, as usual Naruto had it easy, he knew all of the Academy Jutsu's like the back of his hand, easily casting all but the academies bunshin, and instead he used shadow clones, which highly impressed the teachers who were present. "Now Naruto-kun do you know any other jutsu?" Iruka asked quietly to his favourite student.

"Well I have only two, one is Shunshin what all of your have seen and number two is, Wind Style: Condensed Gale" after performing the jutsu the judges were more than satisfied, Iruka told Naruto that he passed yet another exam thus is now a Genin but the official results of who came first was to be released tomorrow just before the teams get announced.

Naruto smiled grabbing a head-band and walked out of the office, confronted by many girls who congratulated him on passing the exam but Naruto wasn't interested in the slightest, he walked straight up to Sasuki and whispered "Congratulations on surpassing Itachi in the Taijutsu exam" and headed off home.

After much conversation over Naruto's new life as a ninja, his parents decided to try and get an idea who was going to be rookie of the year; Minato was going to ask Iruka but decided it would be better to find out when he is told. Minato had already created the Genin teams for this year and was sure his son would love who he paired him with.

(Next Day)

Naruto Shunshin'd to the academy eager to know who the best ninja was this year, he couldn't loose his ramen, and he would die before that happened. The academy hadn't opened yet, so as usual he relaxed on his tree, collecting his thoughts as pink petals brushed his face softly, another figure arrived early that day, after looking at the figure for a minute he realised who this person was.

"Hey Sasuki-chan, come here" shouted Naruto kindly, just the sound of his voice made Sasuki blush recently, she gingerly walked over to the boy who told her to take a seat next to him, she reluctantly did so and felt a warm arm around her shoulder. "Don't be so up tight around me Sasuki-chan, I feel a little saddened when you do" these words made her blush even more, before she knew it she had place her head on his shoulder and was slowly drifting off to sleep. Minato who had been watching this in his crystal ball shouted "Get in their Naruto! I knew I made the right choice with Sasuki"

The female students all witnessed Sasuki sleeping on Naruto, using him as a pillow, they were furious he was their Naruto-pillow-san but Sasuki once again stole him, she would pay one day for her actions everyone thought, though one pink haired girl thought beyond that to even killing her, her alter-ego was kicking in again.

After a boring speech of how they were all going to become full fledged ninja now, Iruka announced the results of the exams, "Kunoichi of the year goes to…. Sasuki Uchiha" who just smiled, she knew this was going to be the case and wasn't very surprised by the result.

"Shinobi of the year goes to Naruto Namikaze" who also didn't look very surprised, his smirk was evident to that.

"And finally rookie of the year goes to…. Naruto Namikaze" Iruka announced, no-one was surprised, though Sasuki was disappointed she still knew that she did well getting at least second spot, especially against a genius ninja like Naruto.

"Now that all the formalities are out of the way I will announce your Genin teams." Naruto ignored everything until "Team seven will consist of Naruto Namikaze" at this every girl in the room gasped.

"Sakura Haruno" the pink haired girl jumped out of her chair screaming "Yes!" about the announcement, you could here a noise of wood smashing, and everyone looked to Naruto to see his head had been put through the table.

"And finally…. Sasuki Uchiha" at the sound of this Naruto's head perked up, whilst the pink haired girl scowled and all the other girls looked depressed at the announcement. "Your Jounin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Naruto jumped into the air first raised high; he got a 'near' perfect team.

"Team eight will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" Kiba smiled at this knowing he had at least one good looking girl on his team.

"Team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi"

Once all of the teams were announced, the recently declared 'team seven' walked to their meeting room, awaiting the arrival of their sensei and the start of their ninja path.

I will try to update in a few days but please review i just started writing i need advice


	2. the bell test

Three teens entered a separate classroom awaiting the arrival of one Kakashi Hatake their designated Jonin-sensei. Naruto walked right to the teacher's desk and just sat there bored beyond belief just looking drearily at the clock as the minute hand moved slower and slower.

"Isn't a Jonin level ninja supposed to be early?" moaned a pissed of Sakura, she had never heard of the infamous Kakashi the man who made someone wait for two days before he finally arrived, telling everyone "A black cat crossed my path so I needed to find another way" the only reason Naruto knew that was the fact he was the one waiting for two days, even after that he loved Kakashi as a brother figure.

Time still slowly passed, very dazed looks came from the pink haired vulture who always tried to get him when his back was turned, _"I will have to be careful with her around, I don't want her getting to close" _Naruto thought as he moved awkwardly. A set of green eyes followed Naruto as he approached the raven haired girl who was just looking out the window, presumably daydreaming.

Naruto's firm hand landed on the Uchiha's shoulder, she knew that touch and shivered at the feel of it she was sure it was Naruto. _"Why doesn't he do that to me!" _thought Sakura scowling at Sasuki, however this was met by Naruto's angry glare, forcing the pinkette to look away nervously.

"You okay Sasuki-chan; you look a little how I call it Disinterested." The blonde asked Sasuki, she was usually talkative around him, so he didn't understand what it could be now.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine Naruto-kun, I am just getting severely bored waiting now" she replied whispering back to the boy

"Don't worry he will be her in two minutes" Naruto replied sounding confident in his word.

"How do you know that?" she replied to him curiously.

"Well I know Kakashi Hatake, he is was my fathers student, and he is like a brother or an uncle to me, I have known him my whole life, don't worry he wont make us wait much longer that much I can promise" Naruto said whilst nodding along to his own comments.

"If you say so Naruto-kun" she replied teasing the boy who just smiled at her

Once again green eyes of jealousy were fixated on the young Uchiha, Sakura was just speaking to herself and it didn't sound completely sane, all Naruto heard was "Sasuki… Kunai…. Fake apology" "quite peculiar" Naruto remarked to himself as he walked to the door.

"He will be her in five seconds" Naruto announced drawing the attention of the two girls.

As Naruto predicted Kakashi walked through the door on exactly five seconds staring at his students, he smiled at the blonde who replied with a silent nod, his eyes diverted to the female Uchiha sitting near the window shocked that Naruto guessed his time of arrival perfectly, then his eyes were pulled to someone he knew he wasn't going to like much, she had pink hair and green eyes and seemed to talk to herself.

"My first impression of you guys is… I hate you" he said this whilst only looking at Sakura with his finger pointing at her, this made Naruto laugh uncontrollably, he then whispered in Kakashi's ear "I thought the same thing" who also started laughing, Sasuki and Sakura just sweat dropped at the two boys who were laughing hysterically.

The two finally stopped laughing they would need to think of an excuse for why it was so funny, so Naruto took advantage "I was laughing because Kakashi only reads porn because he can't get any" Kakashi nodded in agreement when he realised "Hey what the f…" It was drowned out by Naruto's laughing.

The two girls started laughing at Naruto's comment whilst the glaring Kakashi was thinking of how he would punish Naruto, maybe he would ask Minato to extend Naruto's training, but knowing Minato he would just laugh as well.

"All right, meet on the roof of this building in two minutes" Kakashi ordered disappearing from sight, Naruto grabbed Sasuki by the waste "Hold on tight" he ordered before using Shunshin disappearing to the roof, leaving Sakura in the room, unfortunately she made it to the roof on time.

"Ok then, now that we are all up here, I think we might as well tell each other, a little bit about ourselves, including dreams, hobbies and favourite places you know things like that" Kakashi told the group of three ninja.

He then looked at the group scrolling along them about to pick the first one when, "Hey sensei shouldn't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" the pink haired girl asked, it was actually a good question which surprised Naruto

"Well, I have hobbies, and dislikes, nothing that interests you, now you blondie" Kakashi diverted the conversation, Naruto decided not to show him up anymore and tell everyone about himself.

"Well I am Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage, my dream is to become Hokage just like my father, I would love to step out of his shadow and prove I am more than just the son of a Hokage. My hobbies include training, eating ramen and also being very calm and relaxed as I love being surrounded by nature, it helps me construct my thoughts. About a favourite place I would have to say at this moment in time it's the Sakura tree outside the academy or Ichiraku's ramen. I like people who aren't false and want to know me for me not my status or family, I dislike those who would only want to be associated with me due to my relation with the Yondaime. My Ninja way is 'Never go back on your word'" Naruto told all present, Kakashi seemed impressed at his words he really sounded mature.

The two girls were looking at the blonde dreamily, though Sakura really only liked him for his brilliant looks, how tall he was in compared to others and his social status, she drowned all parts of Naruto's speech that would have made her on his 'dislike' list.

"Ok thank you for that Naruto how about you cutie" Kakashi asked and Sakura instantly started speaking, "Ahem, I meant Sasuki" Kakashi told the pink haired girl who wasn't so impressed.

"Well I am Sasuki Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, my dream is to be the best ninja the Uchiha clan have ever produced and become head of ANBU which is a position my brother is so close to attaining. My dream like Naruto also includes stepping out of somebody's shadow and in my case its Itachi-Niisama, my father always compares me to him making me seem inferior. I also wish to awaken my Sharingan soon. My hobbies include training, playing with Itachi-Niisama and daydreaming occasionally when I am bored. My favourite place would have to be the garden area in my family's estate as it is so tranquil. I like people who try and get to know the real me, I dislike those who judge me before they know me. My Ninja way is 'aim high and never give in'" Sasuki told her team mates, she got a nod of agreement from Naruto making her blush slightly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you Sasuki for that, now you're up pinky" Kakashi said with little enthusiasm near the end of his sentence.

"Well I am Sakura Haruno, my dream is to well…" she looked suggestively at Naruto and continues "My hobbies include…." Before she could finish Naruto butted in saying "Stalking me" which made her blush shamefully, "My favourite place is…" "Wherever Naruto is" shouted Sasuki making Sakura turn bright red with anger, "I dislike..." "Competition" Kakashi mumbled causing Naruto to laugh; Sakura just stopped herself and screamed as loud as she could.

Once the laughing died down, Kakashi swiftly moved onto his next point, "Well now we know each other a little better I have one last thing to tell you all…" his team looked intrigued so he continued "Well you may have passed the Academy test but you still have to complete the Genin test, two thirds of each class often fail these exams which will take place tomorrow, meet me at training ground number 31 at 5am, I picked it out specially because it's a landscape that I know one of us will enjoy. I will give you one hint of advice; don't eat because you will throw it all back up. Now with that out of the way I recommend you get some rest and I will see you tomorrow" with a flash of smoke Kakashi was gone.

"What do you think Naruto-kun?" asked both girls simultaneously.

"Well I think we will pass this easily, we have me and Sasuki on the team so we are guaranteed to succeed." He told the girls

"What about me Naruto-kun?" asked the pinkette

"Well" Naruto said no more and disappeared, Sasuki just giggled and ran off leaving a confused Sakura standing on the roof, _"well?" _

Naruto escaped to his favourite spot, he fell lazily on the tree looking up at the academy, spotting his favourite teacher lecturing the class, they all looked bored except for one boy, Naruto had seen him before and if he remembered correctly his name was Konohamaru, Naruto smiled at the sight of the eager ninja to be, and remarked "He will be a good ninja one day" before closing his eyes falling asleep on the tree.

Students piled out of the academy doors, Naruto just slept through the sound, though he became an attraction for the girls who were leaving, they all had to have a closer look, when he finally awakened he was surrounded by girls, Naruto lightly waved to them and Shunshin'd away from them, resulting in a very disappointed mob.

Naruto arrived home, rushing to the Namikaze mansion, bursting through the doors he announced that he was declared 'rookie of the year' his mother finally retracted her no ramen threat.

"Well done sweetie, you always impress me" Kushina told her bouncing son.

"And guess what our instructor is Kakashi-Niisan, and I also have Sasuki-chan on my team, shame I was also paired with Sakura Haruno but the world doesn't revolve around me so I won't complain"

"Sasuki-chan? Has little Naru got himself a girlfriend" Kushina mocked, embarrassing the boy to no end, he did kind of have a crush on her but he thought he'd be rejected so he always stayed quiet.

"Kaa-san I have a question, could we put a Sakura tree in the family garden please I found out I really relax around them and also… she isn't my girlfriend!" he shouted at his mother after asking for something, not the best way to convince someone to do something.

"I will see about your request Naru, but its obvious you like this Sasuki, you have gone bright red you remind me so much of Mina-kun" and once Naruto heard his mother mention his father he ran for his life, he really didn't feel comfortable hearing about romance between his parents it seemed so…. Wrong.

Naruto led on his bed, reading a small jutsu scroll, it was about Wind Style: Air cutter, and how to transmit it into weapons, Naruto always found weapons interesting but due to him being adept in Taijutsu there was no need for a weapon, Naruto ignored all parts about weapons and just concentrated on the jutsu, he memorized the hand signs and decided he would train in it when he had the chance.

Meanwhile Sasuki was at her estate, she was training intensely on her fire jutsu, she knew if there was one way to her father's heart it was through mastery of fire, she had already performed the right of passage but she always strived for more.

Sasuki finally did a Fire Style: Phoenix flame and ran of to her father to report her accomplishment.

"Tou-sama, Tou-sama I did it, I…" she told her father before being cut of. "I am with Itachi right now come back later" Fugaku yelled before slamming the door, she caught an apologetic look from Itachi and cheered up a little, but she still felt deflated.

(Next day at training ground 31)

Naruto arrived first with a nice full stomach, his mother cooked his some ramen and left it for him, Naruto couldn't leave perfectly good ramen as his father always said "If its not gone off never leave ramen" and it was a rule Naruto stuck to with all his heart.

He examined the training ground, it had a free flowing river, three logs, a memorial stone and also Sakura trees, this was like Naruto's dream relaxation spot, he looked around for his team, when he saw Sasuki scanning the area looking confused at what to do.

"Sasuki-chan over here!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically catching the young girls' attention; she was guided by his words right to the blonde boy who was once again lying on a tree.

"Is there a thing about you and Sakura trees?" asked Sasuki curiously, he always seemed to be lying on one.

"Well it soothes me I don't know why, I feel at peace just sleeping or relaxing on one of these, so whenever I have a chance I do so, you probably noticed me at the academy doing it" Naruto told the girl who nodded to his words.

"Well aren't you going to join me?" Naruto asked Sasuki who just blushed and sat right next to the blonde boy, she ended up in these situations quite often, and she couldn't ever be sure about the blonde he was too unpredictable for her to read.

He pulled the young girl close to him; he felt her heat up a little which he was pleased about. "I feel much more comfortable now" Naruto commented making her blush redder and redder, she just thanked god that it was still dark out hiding her blush.

"W-why do you always d-do this?" Sasuki asked hoping for an answer such as 'because I love you' or something down those lines, but she knew it was never going to happen.

"Well, how can I say this" Naruto started blushing, "Out of all the girls I know, you are the only one I am actually interested in" he didn't say what he really wanted to say but he was too shy to do such a thing.

"_He, he is interested in me, does that me he likes me, no it cant mean that, or does it" _was rushing through Sasuki's head before she fainted, falling asleep on Naruto's shoulder.

He stroked her hair gently and whispered "Don't worry Kakashi-Niisan won't be here for another three hours so sleep whilst you can Sasuki-hime" he followed in suit and drifted off to sleep as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.

Sakura arrived at the training ground to see Naruto and Sasuki covered in pink petals, she walked closer to observe and saw Sasuki clinging to Naruto she started to twitch but realised if she woke Naruto now she stood no chance, he looked so peaceful and hot, she just glared at the couple until Kakashi arrived who just looked at the couple.

"Hey lovebirds get up now" Kakashi shouted whilst punching Naruto, he knew it took him longer to wake up so he gave him a kick start.

Naruto saw Sasuki clinging to him and he turned bright red, when Sasuki realised what was happening she jumped back, Sakura was about to punch the girl before Kakashi stopped her, "If you kill her, Naruto will hate you forever" these words instantly stopped her and she withdrew.

"_Naruto reminds me of myself in my youth, I had girls after me left right and centre, Naruto cherish it whilst it lasts because when you get older the stalkers become much, much worse."_

"Ok you three now that we're all here I will discuss the test" Kakashi then pulled out two bells and dangled them in front of his students.

"You have to get these bells, if you fail to get one you will be sent back to the academy, you have four hours starting now" Kakashi declared, at the sound of this all three retreated into the bushes.

"Is he crazy, is he really expecting us to get the bells from him he's a Jonin for crying out loud, we stand no chance what so ever" Sakura yelled at the top of her voice.

"You really think that? Well looks like I am going to have to prove you wrong, Sasuki-chan come with me" and with that the blonde followed by the female Uchiha confronted Kakashi.

"Sasuki-chan fire as much jutsu as you can, trust me I will avoid every single shot, just aim it for my back so I conceal the attack" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Sasuki asked with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry it is guaranteed, if it works I will tell you my secret ok" he told the raven haired girl whilst smiling, she accepted with a nod and at that moment Naruto started to charge at Kakashi.

He activated his Sacchigan and darted towards the Hatake, whilst Sasuki launched Fire Style: Phoenix Flames directed for Naruto, and too her surprise he was dodging every single flame, what amazed her was his agility.

Naruto was now face to face with Kakashi, with a cocky smile he flipped of Kakashi's head as the flames from Sasuki's attack finally reached its real target.

"Yes" shouted Naruto thinking he finally got Kakashi, but at that moment it turned into a log, _"Damn him" _Naruto growled inside his mind.

"_Those two are quite good, maybe I should test the pink haired girl now" _Kakashi thought as he closed in on the pinkette.

"Genjutsu: Biggest Nightmare Technique" Kakashi whispered and at that moment, Sakura heard muffled moans, she looked behind a tree to see Naruto and Sasuki making out, the information she was receiving was too much and she passed out.

"_That was more fun than I thought it would be" _Kakashi thought to himself upon returning to the blonde and the raven.

Kakashi dropped down from the tree and smiled at the young couple, which charged at him, "Try harder" Kakashi advised them before they got caught in the two traps Kakashi laid out.

At that point the trapped teens disappeared into smoke, and a victorious laugh was heard "I can't believe you thought that was me" Naruto laughed he then looked to Sasuki; "Nice plan Sasuki-chan" she just looked at the floor smiling.

Kakashi decided to go on the offense, but Naruto was avoiding everything, his movements were too advanced for an ordinary new graduate, it was like Naruto was predicting Kakashi's movements, and then it clicked.

"_Kushina's bloodline" _the looked in Naruto's eyes to see the silver pupils, _"I knew it, but it can only sense chakra attacks and signals, wait that includes my Sharingan, he knows where I will attack from because of the Sharingan is using chakra, but he doesn't know how I will attack, that gives me an idea."_

Kakashi took on a Goken stance, he hated copying Gai but this was guaranteed to work or so he thought. Kakashi attempted a Leaf Hurricane, but this was avoided by Naruto who did a simple flip to avoid, whilst all this was going on Sasuki was sneaking up on her sensei.

Kakashi got in close, and did exactly what Mizuki tried to do during the academy exams; it was unlucky for Kakashi that Naruto had an attack that was devastating in this situation.

"Dance of the Azalea" Naruto shouted but Kakashi aloud Naruto to swipe his leg thus Naruto couldn't continue with the dance, Kakashi then pushed himself of one arm to flip back into his stance. Sasuki then rushed passed Kakashi swiping the two bells from his waist.

Sasuki threw a bell to Naruto who smiled but it was clear that he was exhausted, Kakashi was really dominating him to be honest, just because he got a hit in doesn't mean he was in control, Naruto knew that better than anyone.

"I guess you two understand the test right?" Kakashi asked the question, to which Naruto and Sasuki nodded.

"Well I guess I have to pass you, and also Sakura, I will do you two a favour and wake her up you two get out of here as fast as you can, remember missions start tomorrow so be up nice and early."

The two young genius' left the training grounds with massive smiles on their faces, Naruto made Sasuki's day even better by asking her "Hey Sasuki-chan do you want to get some ramen?" her face brightened and she nodded with a bright smile on her face.

As the two newly declared Genin walked through the town they got stared at but this wasn't through vicious intent, it was of admiration for the two, They were the best ninja of their class and also main branch members of a respected family, Sasuki hated being stared at, it had something to do with her family because whenever her father looked at her it was always a stare, which just drained all confidence from the girl.

The blonde boy bravely slid his hand into hers, making her blush, she started intertwining their fingers together which also caused Naruto to blush trying to strike up a conversation Naruto asked, "So Sasuki-chan what do you think of team seven?"

Snapping out of her trance like state she quietly replied "well Kakashi-sensei seems like a cool person, though he is constantly late, I don't mind that he is late by a few minutes but being a whole two hours makes me get a little annoyed" continuing about her squad she said "I really dislike Sakura for many reasons, number one she always seems to be glaring at me for no reason, number two she doesn't seem serious enough to be a ninja and number three she is overly obsessed with you"

"And why would being obsessed with me be a massive problem Sasuki-chan, don't tell me your kind of jealous" Naruto asked her jokingly he wasn't expecting her to look down at the floor as if she was ashamed.

"I'm not jealous it's just, I don't like seeing girls fawn over you" Sasuki said trying to be as convincing as possible.

"All Sasuki-hime is all jealous, don't worry you're the only one I…." he cut himself off being too embarrassed to continue with what he was saying.

"I'm the only one you're what?" Sasuki asked milking every moment of his suffering, it was rare to see a lost for words Naruto and when there was one; you needed to make it count. Then it hit her he just called her Hime

"You're the only one I like in that way" he answered very quickly hoping she didn't hear him, but her red face was evident that she did everything went silent as they continued on to get their ramen it was going to be a long dinner.

When they finally finished dinner Naruto offered to take Sasuki home, she didn't answer him so he classed it as a yes, and whilst approaching the estate he realised she hadn't spoken since he said he kind of liked her.

"I'm sorry for what I said Sasuki-hime" he apologised half-heartedly he wasn't sorry but he thought an apology would solve things, she still didn't speak, they finally reached the Uchiha estate, he let go of her hand and was about to walk of when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek, he turned around to see Sasuki running through the gates, Naruto was blushing new shades of red whilst his object of affection was slowly getting further away.

Itachi was giggling at what he just witnessed he so was going to tease Sasuki for this, he always found it fun to tease his little sister because she never got violent towards him he just threw stuff at him, it was highly entertaining for him and most Uchiha's.

(Team seven)

Over the next few weeks team seven did various of D-rank missions, catching the Daimyo's cat was the most fun because it involved Sakura getting her eyes nearly scratched out every time, her reaction never got boring. Sasuki actually cried a bucket of tears seeing Sakura rolling on the floor detaching the cat from her face, Kakashi upon seeing it joined in the fun.

But the missions were eventually causing Naruto to go slightly insane, he had to get a harder mission and he decided today he was going to try.

Storming through the doors of the Hokage's office, Naruto was face to face with his father who was just smiling at his son, "Good morning Naruto" his father cheerily declared as his son stormed towards his desk.

"Tou-san can we please have a harder mission these D-ranks are getting on my nerves and even though it is fun watching Sakura getting mauled by a cat, I still think they are unbelievably boring, could you give us a higher ranked mission please"

"Well I don't know Naruto, D-rank missions are intended for Genin, it would be a little dangerous to give you a high ranked mission, and quite frankly if you got hurt on a mission your mother would kill me" Kakashi started laughing at the comment he knew it was true.

"However" at the sound of this Naruto's facial expression turned hopeful.

"If Kakashi-san thinks you are ready, I don't see why I can't let you have a C-rank mission, but as I said it's all Kakashi's decision." All three Genin turned to Kakashi, all three were pleading.

"Wait Sakura why are you pleading?" Kakashi asked curiously

"N-no m-more c-c-cats" she trembled, she still had visible scratch marks on her face from the missions.

Minato nodded to Kakashi signifying to him that he must allow them to go on the mission; he knew if Naruto complained to Kushina he would be in trouble, no matter what he couldn't win.

"Hokage-sama I think they are ready to take a C-rank mission" Kakashi informed his leader and former sensei.

"Very well, your in luck Naruto, there is a C-rank mission that needs completion urgently; you must protect a man called Tazuna who is a bridge builder from the land of waves, you must escort and protect him until the bridge is completed"

"Hai, Tou-san" Naruto replied with a smile on his face, whilst the rest of team seven just thought about how lucky Naruto was, because his father was the Hokage he could get anything he wanted or so they thought.

A loud thumping noise came from the door, "Ah that must be him, enter please" Minato said with a smile on his face.

posted tell me if you liked it please review need at least 5 more reviews before i publish the next story now at 2


	3. The Land Of The Waves

thanks for the reviews but i need more i want ideas help me puttting a poll on my profile now here is the story

A drunken old man carrying a bottle of sake stumbled through the doors of the Hokage's office, the jaws on all of team seven's members dropped, they really didn't like the sound of protecting a drunk, it would be like trying to stop leaves blowing in the wind, that's right pointless, but a C-rank was a C-rank and team seven weren't going to let it leave their grasp.

The drunk tumbled slightly, bumping into the wall, "You got children to protect me, they look ready for school not ready to guard someone, is this really all that Konoha can offer" the drunk blurted out slowly trying to make sure he made sense.

Naruto tried his best to stay calm under the conditions, quickly understanding his situation he let out a short unconvincing laugh and gave a look of fury to his father, who just smiled back sarcastically.

"Wow, they don't just look like children, their spineless too" this really hit a nerve with Naruto who darted across the room slamming the old man into the wall, picking him up by his collar he grumbled "if you go beaten by a 'child' how weak does that make you" the old man trembled under Naruto's gaze sobering up quickly.

"Naruto-kun please calm down" a small voice emanating from Sasuki requested. Naruto calmed down slightly, retreating back to his original position, his father was glaring at him, whilst Kakashi really didn't care, Sakura was just thinking about how good looking Naruto and his father was, she smiled at her fantasies until a familiar voice told her "Never gonna happen" she looked up to Naruto and instantly felt deflated.

"Can we just get this mission started" whined Naruto, he was acting out of character, Naruto was usually a very patient individual but I guess Naruto's excitement was too much for him.

"I will take Tazuna-san to Konoha's main gates, you three get ready for the mission, we will be departing in two hours, until then please behave yourselves meaning no weird activities such as stalking" all eyes fell on Sakura, Kakashi smiled that everyone instinctively knew who he was talking about, and with that he left the office with Tazuna trotting behind.

Sakura and Sasuki left the Hokage's office intending to get a head start on preparing for the mission, meanwhile Naruto stayed in the office with his father.

"Tou-san sorry about my outburst, he was belittling me and Sasuki, I couldn't stand for that."

"What about Sakura he was insulting her as well" Minato told his son.

"But what he said does relate to Sakura, that's the only reason I didn't snap his neck" Naruto told his father whilst smiling, it was kind of unnerving that a 12 year old boy could speak of killing someone without caring.

"Well get home and prepare for the mission Naruto, I expect to hear good things from Kakashi-san, if not the training we do together will be extended and the training activities will be much harder" Minato said threatening Naruto, whilst it was only for motivational purposes.

"Hai Tou-san" Naruto said before using Shunshin to leave the office quickly.

"_I hope he understands that my words were to motivate him, oh well if he doesn't do so well maybe the training can give me an excuse to teach him more of the Namikaze clans techniques" _Minato pondered before going back to his paperwork.

Naruto arrived at home, his mother was just lying on the sofa doing nothing, waiting for something exciting to happen, she hadn't been a ninja in years due to problems with her pregnancy which never seemed to heal, she still helped Naruto with his training but missions were out of the question.

"Hey Kaa-san, if you're wondering why I'm back so early its because I have a C-rank mission to prepare for, that means I wont be home for around a week" Naruto shouted to his mother who was actually starting to panic.

"A C-rank mission? Are you sure, where is it?" his mother asked sounding worried, she was very protective of Naruto and was genuinely scared for his safety.

"Don't worry Kaa-san I'll be fine, Kakashi-Niisan is also coming so my safety is nearly guaranteed, oh and about the mission its in the Land of Waves, me and my team have to escort and protect a man called Tazuna until he finishes building a bridge which reaches inland." Naruto explained to his mother.

"But, but your not ready, you just became a Genin" his mother still worried about the prospect of her son never coming home again.

"Don't worry Kaa-san I'll be fine, stop worrying and besides you know how abnormally fast I heal" Naruto commented, but this sent a cold chill down his mothers spine, even when mentioning the Kyuubi indirectly it still had the same effect as if he was telling her that it was inside him.

"Just be careful" she conceded, she knew he wouldn't change his mind so she might as well encourage it, besides it was only a C-rank what could go wrong.

Naruto upon hearing this quickly prepared his equipment, and bid his mother farewell with a kiss on the cheek "Don't worry Kaa-san I'll come home safe and sound" with that said he Shunshin'd to Konoha's main gates.

Naruto appeared out of nowhere, with Sasuki, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna present they set off outside Konoha, for the Genin it was their first time experiencing the outside world and they took their time to savour it.

Team seven continued walking, until they crossed two puddles in the road, Kakashi looked at it suspiciously and upon seeing his reaction, Naruto got himself ready for a potential fight.

As suspected two ninja appeared from the puddles, instantly slaughtering Kakashi, upon seeing Kakashi get hit by two chain-like weapons Sakura screamed and fell to the floor shaking, one of the two charged at Sasuki who flinched slightly, forcing Naruto into action.

The young boy shunshin'd next to Sasuki, scooping her up into his arms and darting out of harms way. He placed her gently on the floor, she rose to her feet blushing but her nerves had calmed and she was able to think clearly.

Naruto disappeared from sight appearing behind the ninja who attempted to assault Sasuki and impaled the man in the back of his skull with a kunai. Sasuki then used Fire Style: Great Fireball to down the second ninja. Sasuki then looked over to Naruto whose face was filled with remorse. "Its okay" she told him but he had turned pale and was shaking violently.

Kakashi looked down to the boy; feeling oddly saddened that Naruto killed at such a young age though Kakashi took a life much earlier than Naruto did, he still felt bad for the boy.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked the female Uchiha, Naruto just nodded his head slowly; Sasuki instinctively pulled the teen into a comforting hug which he reciprocated. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear, which just made her smile.

The pink haired girl literally growled at the scene, what she wouldn't do to be in his arms right now, but that Uchiha got in the way, Sakura wasn't going to let her get away with this. During this, Kakashi was with the other ninja, getting information on who sent them, once he got the information he needed, a loud scream echoed through the forest.

Kakashi then re-appeared to the teens, Sakura screamed "Why didn't you help us sooner, we could have been killed"

"It looked like you guys were doing fine and besides it was for an important reason, I had to see who those guys were after, and as I suspected it was Tazuna who I will have a word with soon but I have one thing to tell you Sakura, only you would have been killed, and that wouldn't have really mattered anyway" Kakashi told her, whilst whispering the part that it wouldn't have mattered.

"Now while I speak with Tazuna I want you three to be on guard and Naruto, don't feel bad you had no other choice than to kill them" Kakashi told the three whilst he and Tazuna spoke about the mission.

The two teens stopped hugging, but Sasuki slid her hand into Naruto's trying to calm him still, some colour returned to the boys face but it was obviously still bothering him.

"Uchiha why do you always get to do things with Naruto" the pink haired girl screeched and before Sasuki could answer Naruto replied "Because when its Sasuki I feel much better, its really soothing for me just to be around her" with those words Sakura went pale and fainted, Sasuki just blushed and looked at Naruto in disbelief who smiled back at her "its true" he whispered.

Kakashi returned telling two of the three genin that it was now officially an A-rank mission, they decided not to tell the fainted Sakura just in case she spun on her heels and ran the opposite way. "So who's going to carry Sakura?" Naruto asked nervously. "No-one we will drag her" Kakashi replied so they grabbed her shirt and pulled her along the floor until she finally awoke.

"Where are we" the girl mumbled but no-one answered her, maybe if they just ignored her she would disappear. The four ninja and Tazuna continued forward, until a snow rabbit popped out of the bushes, Sasuki instantly claimed it as hers and grabbed it running back to Naruto with a smile on her face, but her happiness was short lived due to the fact a giant sword flew through the woods imbedding itself into a tree, seconds later an intimidating looking figure appeared on top of the sword.

"I am Zabuza Momoichi, former ninja of the mist and I have come for your head Tazuna" the man declared with confidence in his voice, upon the announcement of his name Kakashi's eye widened, he ran forward and told his students "Protect Tazuna this man is extremely dangerous, he is the former demon of the mist, one of the mists seven swordsman and a powerful ninja, I will deal with him, you three just protect Tazuna"

Kakashi then removed his headband, revealing a Sharingan eye with a vicious looking scar around it, "Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan? How?" shouted Sasuki in disbelief before Naruto tapped her on the shoulder, "he will explain it when he is ready, he hasn't even told me, and so until then just accept the fact that someone outside the Uchiha clan has the Sharingan"

She slowly nodded her head, she still wasn't very happy she hadn't even unlocked her Sharingan and here a man who isn't even from her clan has the it, it made her feel so inferior.

"So you're Sharingan Kakashi, or the Copy-ninja, I remember your face from the bingo books, you are ranked as an S-class ninja who should always be avoided in combat, there is also a high price on your head which I would like to receive, for that reason only I will fight you"

And without any delay the creepy looking man activated a technique called Hidden Mist technique, blanketing the area in a thick mist.

The three genin took up a defensive stance around Tazuna, but the man appeared behind them bearing his sword, "Spinal Chord, Lungs, Jugular vein, these are some of the many spots where I can instantly kill you before you hit the ground" he then was stabbed by Kakashi, by he dissolved into water.

Zabuza however had other ideas and slashed Kakashi in half, but that also dissolved into water, "Copied my technique aye, how annoying" the man commented, whilst another water clone swung at Kakashi, but he dodged, seizing his chance the Zabuza clone kicked Kakashi into the nearby lake where he was trapped in a prison of water.

"Naruto, Sasuki, Tazuna Run!" Kakashi shouted but this wasn't met with the response he wanted, "I am not running, that man will just catch us if we run, so we might as well fight, we have nothing else to loose" Naruto spoke with confidence inspiring the others to adopt his ideals.

"Sakura, stand still I think you can just about manage that, Sasuki come with me to destroy that clone, we can do that it will be easy to release Kakashi" Naruto ordered with them all obeying his command.

Sasuki charged at the clone jumping into the air, unleashing three kunai at the ninja, but his giant sword blocked each one, "That al-" he mocked just as Naruto's foot impacted with his face, dissolving it to water. "Now Sasuki, release that jutsu" shouted Naruto.

Sasuki charged at the former mist ninja, a kunai in each hand at the ready, Zabuza couldn't block or he would release Kakashi, and he couldn't just let the kunai hit him, so instead Zabuza released the jutsu, then punched Sasuki in the face as she got close sending her flying backwards but the safe arms of Naruto cushioned the blow and she drifted into them.

Zabuza then turned to Kakashi, "Your next" he said as he started a massive seal sequence, what he didn't expect was Kakashi to be matching his seals perfectly in time, when Zabuza lost concentration for just a second, Kakashi finished the rest of the seals at lightning speed declaring "Water Style: Grand Waterfall Technique" which summoned a massive force of water which sent Zabuza downstream, unable to take control of his body, Kakashi then threw a kunai at him, attaching him to a tree.

"Do you know the future?" Zabuza asked mockingly

"Yes and its your death" Kakashi replied, seconds later two senbon needles impaled into the neck of Zabuza, killing him instantly, the people present all looked for the perpetrator, and once seeing them realised that they were a hunter ninja designed to kill missing ninja. "I will be disposing this body now" the hunter Nin told those present then disappeared into a cold wind, seconds later Kakashi collapsed as all three team seven members rushed over to the man, "Naruto-kun what happened?" Sasuki asked sounding worried, Sakura asked the exact same thing, Naruto sighed and replied. "Just chakra exhaustion, and Sasuki what you going to name that rabbit your holding?" she was grasping the white rabbit from earlier blushing shortly "I don't know"

(Tazuna's home)

The unconscious Kakashi lay on a bed whilst Naruto was at his bedside, awaiting his awakening. Sasuki was downstairs talking with Tazuna's family, she heard of his grandson that a man called Gatou had been terrorizing the town and that they stood no chance at defeating him, she just spoke softly with him, and he came around to her way of thinking, he then asked her the question "Then what should I do?" obviously referring to how he can help stop Gatou.

Sasuki looked to the stairs, and turned back to Inari, "You protect those closest to you like your grandfather and your mother, don't worry we will sort Gatou out, with those two up stairs on our team we are unbeatable"

"You really like that blonde one doesn't you" Inari injected his opinion causing Sasuki to blush intensely, "yes I do, but please don't tell him" she told the young boy who smiled back at her.

"Hey everyone Kakashi-Niisan has awoke" Naruto shouted from Kakashi's room causing all in the house to rush up stairs to see the man.

"Kakashi-sensei are you all right" asked Sasuki worried for his health; she heard it was chakra exhaustion that knocked him out, she suspected it had something to do with the Sharingan but kept her mouth sealed.

"Yes Sasuki-chan I am fine, I was more worried about all of you how are you all doing?"

"I am fine sensei" Sakura replied to the man. "Shame" commented Kakashi, then he continued "I was thinking it over just before I passed out, that Hunter Ninja should have decapitated Zabuza at the scene, so there is a high chance of him being alive, but incapacitated for quite a while, because of this I have decided that we are going to train until his arrival" Kakashi told the people present.

"Kakashi-Niisan are you sure? I swore that man was dead, he wasn't moving or breathing." Naruto claimed but his words were met with a nod from Kakashi, he was sure that Zabuza was alive, and that was something to worry about.

"Naruto, Sasuki, Sakura please get yourselves ready as we will be training in twenty minutes, just let me take a shower as I have been unconscious for days I suspect." The three nodded and left the room.

"Training, why should we, its just a waste of time and it is too tiring as well" Sakura commented on Kakashi's proposal, "that's why no-one likes you Sakura you complain too much" Sasuki commented, as Sakura was about to retaliate a loud roar was heard from Naruto, which shut the two teens up. "Please be quiet, I think training will be beneficial to all of us so if we could just stop arguing for ten minutes maybe we can get somewhere" shouted Naruto, both girls nodded in shame.

"Don't worry Sasuki I wasn't talking about you, I just wanted her to be quiet that's all" Sasuki giggled at this and went to the kitchen of the house to help Tazuna's daughter Tsunami with the cooking whilst they waited for Kakashi.

"So Naruto-kun now that were all alone lets have some fun" Sakura whispered to Naruto suggestively, "Hey Sasuki want to go somewhere alone?" shouted Naruto to stop Sakura's advances.

"Really Naruto-kun?" Sasuki asked with hope in her eyes, "Sure why not, let's go to the forest area" he replied to a now buzzing Sasuki. "Tsunami-chan could you tell Kakashi-Niisan that we are in the forest" the older woman nodded and with that Naruto grabbed the girl and Shunshin'd away.

Naruto and Sasuki arrived in a dimly lit forest, few beams of light passed through the tall trees, Naruto then tested how high he could get up the tallest tree, shockingly enough he got to the top on his first go, not allowing herself to be outdone, Sasuki also attempted it, succeeding as well.

"Well now that we have finished Kakashi's training exercise he will have to teach us something" Naruto commented whilst Sasuki looked at him with confusion.

"Didn't you know that this was going to be his training? Well I can understand that, you haven't known Kakashi-Niisan all your life" Naruto chuckled

"By teach us something what do you mean Naruto-kun?" Sasuki queried, "Wouldn't tree climbing be teaching us?"

"Well Kakashi-Niisan is one of the best ninja's in the whole of Konoha, I am sure he knows a move that will make us stronger" Nodding to his own words he relaxed against a tree.

"Naruto-kun?" Sasuki softly spoke, causing Naruto to open his eyes.

"Sasuki-chan, I have a question for you" Naruto spoke with a gentle humming, Sasuki however just looked at the boy, her body language asked him to continue, "why did you kiss me outside your estate?"

Panic stricken, Sasuki looked around, trying to find anything to obscure her view so she didn't have to look the young man in the eyes, _"So shameful" _she thought to herself _"A Uchiha is always supposed to be confident, not a wimp, I am a disappointment, No wonder why father never looks at me" _tears ran down her face, she was genuinely scared to tell Naruto her feelings, only Itachi and her mother were ever nice to her in the Uchiha clan, she couldn't loose another person close to her.

"Sasuki-chan, don't cry I didn't mean to upset you, just forget about…" a firm hand went over Naruto's mouth, he was now gazing into Sasuki's eyes, sympathy being shot at Sasuki from his blue orbs, she gave a smile, the tears still flowing.

"Maybe if I just detach myself from people, my heart will be spared?" Sasuki questioned, knowing her answer already, closing her eyes, she spun on her heels, running from the scene.

Naruto Shunshin'd in front of her, looking at her with affection, she couldn't meet his gaze though, staring at her feet whilst his firm hands gripped her shoulders. "You can't just detach yourself from people; it would just cause great heartache, for you… and me"

"_Why would he suffer heartache?" _before she could finish her thoughts, strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close. "Sasuki-chan, it's your decision, I can leave right now, or we will stay like this for as long as you wish"

Silence was Sasuki's answer, Naruto smiled slightly kissing the top of her head, "don't worry Sasuki-chan, I wont leave you" those words struck a chord for Sasuki, burying her head in his chest she wailed, did someone out her family finally accept her, she thought as she cried.

Naruto and Sasuki stayed, motionlessly, for what seemed like hours, the crying subsided, replaced by light breathing, the poor girl had cried herself to sleep in his arms, he carried her to a tree, and then led down first, once he knew he would be comfortable, he pulled the sleeping girl towards him, wrapping his arms around her waste. _"She'll be much more comfortable now" _Naruto thought to himself, waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

Rustling noises were heard in the bushes, two figures appeared from them, A white haired man followed by a pink haired girl, they approached the couple, Sasuki still sleeping on her Naruto-pillow.

"What happened here, why does it look like she's been crying, why is she on top of you?" asked Kakashi dying for news on the subject.

"Could you keep it down please" Naruto whispered, both ninja nodded allowing Naruto to continue "I was speaking with Sasuki, when she just broke down crying, before long she was sleeping and I couldn't wake her"

Sakura smiled to herself, thinking Naruto must have been cold hearted to the girl, but why would she be on top of him she thought, _"Oh well he is as good as mine now" _Sakura thought to herself, a lecherous grin appearing on her once innocent face.

Moans emanating from the female Uchiha were heard, she rustled around a bit, finally opening her eyes, to see blue eyes staring at her a blush appeared on her face, hiding the tear stains. However the girl didn't retreat, she remained in his embrace, savouring it.

"Get off him bitch!" shouted a furious Sakura, red in the face "He doesn't want to be around you it's obvious"

"Silence!" roared Naruto, his voice was intimidating, sounding more like a wild beast, it sent a chill down Sakura's spine, she retreated the noise broke all resolve she had. "If I didn't want to be around her why would I be holding her?" asked Naruto, was a very stunned and wordless Sakura.

Kakashi, broke up the situation, he couldn't have a broken Sakura around that would make him miss out on all the fun he had planned, "Everyone, I expect all of you to be ready to train in five minutes understood?"

The three nodded, doing some warm-up exercises. "Maybe we should show him our tree climbing expertise Sasuki-chan" Naruto advised the Uchiha, who replied with a nod, instantly the two Genin ran up their trees, reaching the summit easily, Kakashi looked at them with a smile on his face, _"Maybe I should teach them something whilst I deal with Sakura" _

"Sasuki-chan, Naruto you have both completed what I had planned, because of this I will teach you something that will help with your corresponding specialties, Naruto I will teach you a technique which will increase your Taijutsu tenfold, and Sasuki, well I will try and teach you my signature move but I am not promising success." The two nodded with smiled on their faces.

"Now let's see what you've got Sakura" shouted Kakashi, with twenty kunai in his pocket. As suspected Sakura got all the way up her tree easily. "Well, now that you can climb trees, we can try and increase your chakra pool"

"Wow, how are we going to do that Kakashi-sensei?" the pink haired girl asked, thinking it was a good idea.

"Well it's a speciality training that I created, its called Dodge Kunai, what you do is run up and down trees as I throw kunai at you, you have to avoid them, this will span the entire tree, if you can make it through the day your chakra pool with undoubtedly be higher" Kakashi smiled at his plan

"Are you sure, it seems kind of dangerous" Sakura asked stupidly the correct reply would be, 'That's suicidal' but she just had to ask.

"Yes it'll be fu.. Fine, now let me go and tell Naruto and Sasuki something, then I will be back to 'help' you" Kakashi said to Sakura as convincingly as possible.

Kakashi pulled Sasuki and Naruto into another part of the woods. "Ok Naruto I will teach you a move that I learned from a man called Maito Gai, Its called the eight chakra gates, you need to learn to unlock them, never go passed four for your own safety, opening all eight will kill you, Sasuki I will show you my Chidori and you try and imitate it" The two Genin nodded as Kakashi showed Naruto the gates and Sasuki Chidori, once it was done, Kakashi returned to Sakura.

Sasuki and Naruto practiced their own moves, Sasuki managed to set her arm on fire instead of into lightning, it seemed powerful, so she decided to test it out later on when she had more time.

Naruto was struggling in opening the gates, he had to concentrate all his chakra to his head, to open the gate there, after constant attempts it finally worked, chakra leaked from his body, it was so powerful, he felt as if he could move twenty times faster, he would need to incorporate this into his miyabita handou style, but over all this was a massive advantage.

Meanwhile Kakashi was having the time of his life; throwing kunai constantly at Sakura really relieved the stress that had been building up. Sasuki and Naruto re-appeared asking to join in, now all three of them were throwing kunai, laughing and joking whilst the terrified girl evaded the kunai until she passed out. They waited until she woke up and took her back to Tazuna's house.

Team seven had dinner together, speaking of the mission, they needed to be on alert, Zabuza would be healed soon and they couldn't let their guard down for a second.

They decided to guard the house one at a time, Naruto volunteering first, he left the house in a flash and led on the houses roof under the moonlit sky, it was a beautiful night, the fresh sea breeze still flowing, as Naruto watched the stars, he instinctively knew that no-one would come.

The days passed quickly, the same old routine was followed, Sasuki and Naruto would have some awkward situations whilst training then let of steam throwing kunai at Sakura, heck Kakashi wasn't wrong though, Sakura's chakra supply had increased massively she would now be able to call herself a ninja without people laughing at her thoughts.

The fifth day passed and Kakashi wasn't taking any chances, he including Sasuki and Sakura left for the bridge with Tazuna, whilst Naruto stayed behind with Tsunami and Inari.

Gatou the man orchestrating the entire assassination of Tazuna, told his men that morning to set out to destroy anything related to the old man, to crush his spirit and thus crush the last glimmer of light the wave that was trapped at sea had. He commanded Haku and Zabuza to kill Tazuna at the bridge, the bomb about to hit wave was set, all Gatou had to do was light it.

Naruto was in the house talking casually with Inari and his mother Tsunami when screams were heard outside the house; "Gatou's men" was chorused from terrified villagers. The door was smashed of its hinges the sun blocked all vision of the perpetrators they stepped through the now opened wall they were both males wielding Katana's Naruto just laughed to himself.

"What's so funny brat" shouted one of the men angrily at being belittled by a youth.

"Nothing it's just, you think because you have a sword your instantly strong, I will defeat you in two seconds just you wait" Naruto mocked they both got furious and charged, it was what Naruto was hoping for.

With quick reactions Naruto managed to Azalea dance the first man, sending him flying into the air eventually crashing into the ceiling, Naruto's other movement was a kick to the other mans temple. Naruto dragged the two men out of the house, and threw them in the river; it was a symbol of hope to the villagers.

He then ran to Inari, whispering to the boy, "I predict a storm coming, gather villagers and come to the bridge" he then Shunshin'd away, trying to reach the bridge as fast as he could, he just hoped nothing had happened.

Zabuza had confronted Kakashi on the bridge, they were about to duke it out, when Haku appeared begging for them to stop, Zabuza silenced him, and told him to attack that Sasuki girl. Haku never disobeyed Zabuza in the past and wasn't going to start here, Haku stormed at Sasuki.

Sasuki saw the boy coming at full speed, she delivered a cool and clean kick to the face sending Haku flying backwards, she then charged straight at Haku, unfortunately this person knew some weird techniques and before Sasuki knew it she was imprisoned in a jutsu called 'Demonic Ice Mirrors'

Haku entered one of these mirrors and sent thousands of senbon a second at the young Uchiha, who was desperately trying to dodge. The Uchiha managed to grab a senbon using it as a kind of shield. It wasn't going well at all, Sasuki tried various fire jutsu but her ice was too cold, her fire wasn't hot enough to burn away the ice.

Sasuki's main problem was the fact that Haku was so fast, she couldn't even track the man, though she was finally seeing his movements she couldn't hit the man, _"Wait his movements, what's this chakra, wait this is the Sharingan?" _Sasuki unlocked her Sharingan which contained two tomoe, she smiled with confidence the Sharingan was going to win her this fight.

Sasuki tunnelled forward with a blazing arm of chakra, it ripped through one ice mirror, but the attack left Sasuki exhausted, millions of senbon flew at Sasuki when "Get away from her!" was Sasuki's voice of salvation, a foot hit Haku who retreated back into the mirror. The blonde object of her affection was covered in senbon he had taken the blow and delivered a kick on Haku, Naruto was fast.

"Sasuki how strong is this guy?" Naruto asked, he needed to know

"He is the fastest person I have seen" was Sasuki's reply, Naruto bit his lip he was pumped up the adrenaline rushed through his body as he sprung into action. Even with his nimble movements, senbon still hit Naruto, millions kept piling at them one hit Naruto's pressure point temporarily knocking the boy unconscious.

"Time to finish that brat" Haku growled as he threw his senbon.

"No, don't you dare" screamed Sasuki, a dark aura surrounded the girl, Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Sasuki glowing with a black aura around her, when something in him snapped, he began to growl the beast inside him was reacting to this aura of Sasuki's as red chakra seeped out of Naruto, Haku was hidden behind his mask but was terrified beyond belief, these two were monsters.

"**Kill the man, Kill it, Do it now Sasuki" **a voice from within told Sasuki who was already pissed off severely. **"You don't want your precious Naruto-kun being hurt, do you?" **the voice asked her tricking her into charging.

"**Kill, Kill do it now Kit" **shouted a voice within Naruto, who was enveloped in red chakra.

The two team seven members sped towards the terrified Haku, who attempted an escape, but it was futile, Sasuki darted straight at him, and literally slashed the boy with black chakra shaped like a bird's claw. Haku was cut straight up his body; screams erupted from the boy as the two experienced ninja felt the monstrous presence, they had no idea what they felt but whatever it was, it was bad.

The boy was sent spiralling into the air from Sasuki's slash, Naruto appeared above the boy, the air distorted around Naruto, he had moved so fast that the air split then with a thunderous kick Haku was sent back to earth, where Sasuki once again connected viscously with the boy before he even hit the ground. Haku wasn't moving at all, the two teens had slaughtered him.

The two teens were standing between the still present ice mirrors, visions of themselves reflected upon each, Sasuki saw this weird dark chakra around her body, it kind of looked like she had wings. Naruto saw himself and tilted his head in confusion, he had claws, his canines were bigger, the whisker marks on his cheeks deepened their eyes finally met each other.

"Naruto-kun"

"Sasuki-chan"

They both continued to look at each other, the beasts inside them urged them to fight but their hearts denied it, images of the monstrous chakra receding was reflected amongst the mirrors, after every last drop of chakra receded the two teens fell to the floor when they collided with the floor, the mirrors smashed as little speckles of light glistened on the mist filled bridge.

"It's finally stopped" commented a frightened Kakashi

"So it has, but Kakashi, your dead" Zabuza commented as he sprung towards Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-san you fought well but its over" Kakashi charged at the same time as Zabuza, however he had a condensed lightning chakra blade on his arm, known as Chidori, it pierced Zabuza's chest, ripping through his heart as blood splattered everywhere, Momoichi Zabuza was dead.

Sakura and Tazuna were shaking like mad, two powerful presences were felt and they witnessed a man die brutally in front of them, Sakura even screamed at the sight.

Kakashi ordered the two to check on Naruto and Sasuki, they complied running as fast as they could, they saw two bodies lying face down on the floor; they were exactly in front of each other with one arm outstretched.

"Naruto-kun are you okay, what's the matter? Wake up!" screamed Sakura, begging for him to open his eyes but he was quiet, his heart was beating but it was faint, it brought a sigh of relief to Sakura. "How's Sasuki?" Sakura asked, she didn't like the girl but she didn't want to see her die.

"She is fine, but exhausted, probably like Naruto-kun over there, hey girl did you feel two monstrous presences like I did?" Tazuna asked Sakura nodded to this. "Well I don't think it's completely out of the question that these two are the source, I know they aren't monsters but that aura I felt, it was that of a monster; please don't think any different of them even after hearing my words"

Sakura shouted at the man "They are not monsters, they are just regular people, I know that we felt two auras but it means nothing to me now lets get these two to a safe place" the man looked at Sakura with new found respect and help shuffle the two unconscious teens out of the way.

However things weren't good for Kakashi either, though he just took the head of Zabuza and was guaranteed to get a good reward for it, he was exhausted. Just then thousands of voices were heard, one in particular.

"See I knew those ninja's would die that's why I brought back-up" a mysterious masculine voice said as the mist cleared slightly the mysterious person was none other than Gatou, and right behind the man was thousands of bandits. "Come on men let's destroy everything, keep piling forward, Charge!"

Right at that moment the mob charged forward until an arrow appeared In front of one of the men, they looked up to see thousands of Wave civilians, all ready to protect the village they loved, the bandits pushed Gatou out of the way and jumped onto the boat they used to get onto the bridge they then set sail leaving Gatou stranded at the end of the bridge.

Tazuna looked up and saw a corned Gatou right at the far end of the bridge, his blood boiled, from what he did to his family, it was unforgivable, he somehow managed to pick up Zabuza's gigantic sword and walk over to Gatou.

"What do you think you're doing, what your not going to, no please don't I'll pay you anything please don't kill me" the chubby man as Gatou begged.

"What you have done to the wave is unforgivable, you stole our money, our hope, our lives, what you did to my family is also unforgivable" Tazuna clenched the sword hard. "You broke the hearts of my daughter and grandson, you destroyed someone we all loved, and when you hurt someone important to me" Tazuna slashed the mans head, "I show no forgiveness" he spat, as Zabuza's mighty sword fell from his arms and hit the bridge how he managed to lift the sword in the first place was a miracle.

All the wave citizens cheered, Tazuna the man trying to rebuild their lives, finally got rid of the main obstacle, Kakashi walked over to Tazuna and placed his hand on his shoulder "Nice work" Tazuna smiled at him.

Kakashi picked up Zabuza's sword and placed it on his back, this was going to be hung on his wall when he got home.

Kakashi and Tazuna walked over to where Naruto and Sasuki were he stared at the young couple _"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Minato-sensei, Fugaku-san" _he thought looking at the two, "Lets take them to Tazuna-sans to recover, I am sure you don't mind do you?" the old man nodded as they carried the two towards Tazuna's home.

Naruto and Sasuki slept for two whole days, when they awoke, they instantly felt shamed, they looked like monsters back there they admitted to themselves.

"Hey Sasuki-chan, what was that back on the bridge?" Naruto asked quietly trying to comprehend the images flashing through his head; Sasuki looked like a black bird sort of creature, whilst he looked like a savage beast.

"Naruto-kun, I really don't know, all I can say is, it still has me scared now, I'll tell you something Naruto, before I went insane a voice told me to kill" Sasuki lowered her head in shame

Naruto's eyes widened "Same with me Sasuki-chan, I guess I have to tell you a secret now, I know it isn't very brilliant but" Naruto then unveiled his Sacchigan to Sasuki for the first time "I have a doujutsu just like you, its called the Sacchigan, it allows me to sense all chakra, and chakra based attacks to a point where I can avoid them without seeing it, it also protects my jutsu from the Sharingan's copying method."

Sasuki smiled and looked downwards, "I pretty much suspected something was weird when you avoided all my phoenix fires in the bell test, I guess were the same then"

"What do you mean by 'the same' Sasuki-chan"

"Well we both had a weird chakra aura, and we possess a doujutsu, I guess we are very much alike" she smiled at her own comment looking down at the floor.

Naruto walked over to her, whispering to her "Even if you were completely different to me I'd still lo-like you" he then kissed her forehead and got ready to depart, they were leaving the wave today and needed to get ready. _"He kissed me, Again!" _thought Sasuki whilst blushing.

Team seven arrived at the newly built bridge, the name of said bridge was on an arch just above the entrance 'The Great Seven' it was called making all of the Konoha ninjas smile.

"Thank you for having us for so long Tazuna-san, I will come and see you again some time" Kakashi spoke with the old man, whilst carrying Zabuza's large sword on his back. The old man nodded to this whilst smiling.

Inari was with Sasuki, Naruto and Sakura, he was crying about them leaving, Naruto and Sasuki made out that they weren't upset, whilst Sakura shed a few tears, when it was time to leave the ninjas turned their backs, and stepped out onto the newly built bridge.

how was it good bad please tell


End file.
